


Date Night

by DereksGirl24



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, mentions of blood and murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Things get messy on date night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote on my phone because I was bored. It's not betaed.

They were both covered in blood spatter and no one, not even the family of the bat wielding one, could understand why they got so aroused after a slaughter. He never got aroused before so they just believe it's how he feels when he's with the sociopath.

Kols pants were achingly tight as Kai shoved him inside the motel room and onto the bed, Kol knew where this was going and he loved this part, almost as much as killing with his boyfriend.

Kai pulls the jeans down his thighs stopping at his knees, he's so glad Kol realized that boxers are simply a hindrance to their night, he grips his boyfriends hard cock beginning to stroke as he used kitten licks to lick up spots of blood on his stomach.

Kol moans as his aching member is getting attention, he grips the sheets because he knows better than to grip Kais hair, The last time he did that Kai stopped and he was doing as it was torture, so he learned that lesson really quick.

Kai strokes his length until its grown fully erect, he then takes the hot pulsing cock into his mouth and begins to suck, he's encouraged by the moans he receives from Kol, the man moans so well. Main begins to take his full length into his mouth only to slowly pull back up letting his lips drag along each inch. He continues until Kol gets frustrated with his teasing and demands more by thrusting his hips up.

Kol hasn't in all his life found someone that sucks dick better than his Kai, he's lived a long time. Kai is such a tease that he often pushes Kol to that stage where he's ready to pin him down and fuck him until his throat is raw. As he fists the sheets moaning Kai begins to really work on getting him off and it's glorious. Kol moans Kais name loudly as he cums in spurts each feeling more euphoric than the last.

Kai catches the first spurt in his mouth enjoying the bitter saltiness of his boyfriend the rest he lets hit the carpet as he moves to undo his own pants.

Kol lay there breathing heavy after his orgasm while got undressed beside him, the original rolls over to watch him undress then crawl on the bed. "Next time I'm fucking you" He says as he pulls his boyfriend into a heated kiss while the hand not holding Kais neck moves to grip his hard dick, he uses the precum leaking out as lubricant, he begins stroking in earnest as he shoves his tongue into the other mans mouth controlling their kiss as he works on getting his boyfriend off. Images of their night before this fueling his desire for him.

_It's date night, also called murder night, its Kais turn to pick where they go that is how they end up in big crowded restaurant full of people that think they are the top of the food chain. They enjoy a drink before Kai compels the waiter to lock all the exits then come back and slit his throat in front of everyone. After that a few people freaked out but not nearly enough. So again the first person to come help was compelled to go kill the first person they saw looking left. It was mass hysteria after that. They drank and tore the people apart getting splattered and covered in blood. It was a great date and every date night ends in bloody sex._

Kol strokes his length faster as Kai breaks their kiss to moan his name asking for more, Kol knows what he wants but he must repay the teasing, so he continues stroking his man running his thumb over the head. He bites into Kais neck causing him to shudder and moan loudly, he doesn't drink just bites as he kicks his jeans off fully. Kol moves down his blood soaked body leaving kisses and licks on his trail before he's taking the head of Kais dick between his lips and sucking.

Kai bucks upwards as he feels those sinful lips encase his dick, he grips Kols hair and thrusts up fucking into his mouth. He moans as he feels Kols jaw relax allowing him to fuck his mouth as he grunts and moans while gripping his hair tightly.

Kol knows Kai loves fucking hot wet things, they'd have plenty of threesomes with a woman but never a man. They don't allow men in their bed, so to speak. Kol sucks when he can adding pressure to his mans dick until he's cumming with a loud moan down his throat, Kol swallows easily then he pulls off letting him finish on the bed sheets as he moves back up the bed. He kisses Kais chest and licks up the blood before hes pulled into a forceful heated kiss and an embrace that no one could break.


End file.
